


锡心

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: 赤花症“一切都只是某个冬天里，天祥院英智做的一场梦。”
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi & Tenshouin Eichi, Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	锡心

“你来干什么。”

天祥院冷漠地说。深浅不一的红色挤满他半边视野，使他的右眼处于短暂的失明状态。他转过身，把窗帘拉上，深色的窗帘阻挡住白天的阳光。英智没开灯，病房便随着他的动作笼罩在一片黑暗中，只有病房门上的观察窗透进两缕光线，这片黑暗于是显得灰蒙蒙。

另一道微弱的声音在沉闷的黑暗中响起。没有人影。外人看上去，会觉得天祥院一个人在病房里自言自语。

“我找到你需要的东西啦，”那道看不见人影的声音说，“现在我来把它送给你。”

“你可真是……”英智轻轻地笑起来，“连我做个梦，你都要掺和进来。”

“青叶纺，你烦不烦。”

回应他的是一片沉默。

窗帘拉上了，窗户没有关。风从大开的窗户外吹进来，把窗帘吹得鼓鼓的，从窗户中漏泻出的光照清楚青叶纺的脸庞。右眼劈裂似的疼痛，拥挤在英智半边视野中的花瓣变成浓重的血雾。他在一半血雾和一半清朗中看纺，纺于是一会儿像轻盈纯洁的天使，一会儿像行将腐烂的赤红色尸首。

青叶说，“可对我来说是真实。”

天祥院眯着眼睛，分辨不出纺站着的这个距离离他是远是近。

细微的沙沙声在沉寂的屋室里响起。

小锡兵卖力地从自己的锡皮高帽子里掏出他带给英智君的礼物——细密的圆角鳞片，二十几片左右。象征士兵荣耀的步枪被他随意地搁在桌上，枪口被血肉和腐液堵住，不住地往桌面上渗流腥臭的血水。

尸体的气味弥漫在病房里，腐臭得要把人的血管也沤烂。英智嫌恶地皱起眉头问青叶，你怎么把步枪当刀用。小锡兵伸出手，给英智看那些清洗干净的紫黑色鳞片。海蛇的鳞片或皱或裂，薄到几乎透明，在灰暗的房间里闪着些许晶莹的光亮。

纺仰着头，兴奋地跟英智说这一路上他遇见的事。

这是个只有成年人手掌那么大小的小锡兵，他像童话里那样戴着高高的锡皮帽子，穿着漂亮的军服，胸前别着造型华丽的羽毛胸针，看起来活灵活现的。唯一和童话不同的是，他有一双完整的腿。

第一次见到小锡兵时，天祥院刚动完手术不久。胸前开过的刀口被细致地缝合起来，麻醉剂的药效过去，伤口处潮潮痒痒的，剌得生疼。盖在身上的白色被子像是凝固的铁，压得英智连呼吸都困难了。他艰难地睁开眼，右眼球传来针刺的痛感，眼前弥漫着恶心的血色，血色的形状是细密温暖的重瓣樱花。

英智求救似的喊纺的名字。纺，在吗，来帮我。

这句话喊出来，他觉得自己是病糊涂了，才会忘记「Fine」已经解散很久了这件事，他身边本来就应该什么人都没有。求救的话语尴尬地落在地上，即使不被接起来，也并不会有人因此死去。

安静的屋室里，本来应该什么回音都没有，忽然有人轻轻地应了声。

“我要怎么帮到你？”

英智的呼吸一下子屏住。他挣扎着从床上坐起身，不可置信地看向桌子上滑稽的笨拙的小玩具，是从童话书里降落到现实世界的锡兵。

“你为什么……”见英智久久没有回答他的话，小锡兵又茫然地问，“会知道我的名字呢？”

童话故事认得讲述它的主人。纺给他讲过锡兵和纸人的故事，所以他梦境中的小锡兵就理所应当地是纺的模样，也理所应当地有着和纺相同的名字。

眼球刺痛，英智反问道，“那你呢？为什么。”

“什么为什么？”纺没明白他的意思。

英智沉默着，没有接话。

你何以无事入我梦中。

> > >

纺把他带回来的小礼物们拖来拖去的，在桌面上码好。鳞片只有他的手掌大小，他又只有成年人的手掌那么大小，于是他拖拽起来起来费劲的东西在英智看来，只不过是一堆闪着光的小亮片，比灰尘稍微大上一点点。

但无论纺怎么努力，也没法把本来就破破烂烂的鳞片排整齐。他没有刀，只好用枪口当刀刃。海蛇的身体又湿又黏，纺勉强把那些鳞片刮下来，刮得稀稀碎碎的，费了他不少力气。

海蛇的身体比他大多啦，四五个小锡兵摞在一起，才勉强有一条幼年海蛇那么长。小锡兵端着手中的毛瑟枪，打空了五发弹仓才结束它的生命。子弹打在蛇腹上枪枪开花，粘稠的血溅了小锡兵一身。他没来得及洗掉自己身上的血污，先把鳞片洗干净了，装好带回来。他的身上血污的颜色弥补上刮花的军服，英智分不清他身上的是油漆红还是血红，他的眼中只有赤花的红。

“二十三、二十四……”纺念念有词地数着，抱起鳞片弯一弯，又往和他等身高的窄口的玻璃瓶里放。圆片扑落落地跌到瓶底，很快地堆成一小堆，胶胶地，像是马上要融化掉。

英智看着那个玻璃瓶，觉得眼熟，一时间又想不起在哪里见过它。他决定直接开口问纺，纺说，是他遇见的女巫送给他——准确来说，是换给他。

童话里的女巫常常是阴毒狡诈的形象，做不出什么好心恩赐的事。女巫看见纺的时候，手里的月亮手杖变换成一柄剜刀朝他剜过来。小锡兵狼狈地到处逃跑躲避攻势，女巫高高在上地说，你的锡心是世界上最好看的装饰品，留下来吧。

纺抬头说，我们可以做个交换，只要你把赤花症的解药给我。

天祥院听小锡兵说到这里，垂着眸嘟囔了一句，“多管闲事。”

小锡兵讲得太兴奋了，把英智这句含混不清的话盖了过去。他顿了顿，问英智刚刚说了什么，他没有听清楚。

英智摇头，说，没有。

纺想了想，自然地接上刚刚被英智打断的话。

“但连女巫都没有赤花症的解药，她把我的锡扣子拿走了，换给我一个玻璃瓶。”

“我快点找到解药。”小锡兵仰着头看他，“你快点好起来，就不会那么疼。”

天祥院笑着看小锡兵，回答他说，“我不看你，就不会疼了。”

听起来像委婉的驱赶。

小锡兵有着和纺一样的脸庞，也有和纺一样喜欢絮絮叨叨的性格。这个聒噪的小锡兵吵得英智头疼。他对英智有天然的好感：英智君有着柔和的眉眼，病弱的身体，通身贵族的气质，高贵又从容，像极了他喜欢的舞蹈家小姐。英智从见到他的第一面开始，就听小锡兵满怀喜悦地聊童话故事里那个优雅美丽的纸人舞蹈家——他有多么喜欢她。

“喜欢一个人的话，会对她心动吧。”纺说到这里就敛住话头，他看着英智右眼瞳孔里那朵正在逐渐取代湛蓝色的赤红，直白地问他，“英智君喜欢谁呢？”

你喜欢谁呢？

英智轻飘飘地回答，没有那样的人。

纺鼓着脸摇头，说不信。

没有喜欢的人的话，就不会得赤花症了。

赤花症。

小锡兵听玩具箱的小妖怪们说过这种病。赤花的种子落在人的大脑里，生根发芽后会向全身扩散，病变日久，全身都会疼痛难忍。得上这种病的人，右眼会开出红豔的花朵。如果等眼中的花朵成型了，得病之人仍然没有痊愈的话，那么盘踞在身体里的花瓣便会冲破身体，患者也会走向死亡。

病症痊愈的方法是，被所爱之人怨恨。

这样的事未免残忍。小锡兵不忍心见他才认识了没多久的英智君这么难受，便自告奋勇地替他寻找赤花症的解药。

女巫满意地把纺那几枚色泽光亮的锡扣子收走，作为交换，她告诉他：你去找他关于所爱之人的记忆吧，把它们全收集在我给你的小瓶子里，它们就是解药。

“你告诉我他是谁。我把有关那个人的记忆，全部都收集起来给你。”纺把最后一枚鳞片塞进瓶口，他有点好奇地看了看堆在瓶底的鳞片，它们在微光里闪烁着银色粉尘一样的光芒。他不知道英智君喜欢的那个人是谁，只是第一眼看到那条海蛇的时候，他直觉它的鳞片是解药中的一味。

英智微不可察地叹了口气。他说，你真烦，说了没有那种人。

小锡兵还不甘心地想跟英智驳两句嘴。没有那样的人的话，他在英智君的梦中就拾不来那样的鳞片。英智有些消极地看着为他的事这么劳心费力的纺，说，“你没必要为我这么忙前忙后。”

反正到最后都是浪费时间。

他话说到这里便哽住，再开口就说不下去。

而且这种只会出现在故事里的病……

或许正因为这只是个故事。

这个故事里的纺，不是童话里残缺了一条腿的锡兵，只是一个活在故事以外、在微不足道的角落里偷偷恋慕着纸人舞蹈家的家伙。他本人对自己的命运却似乎没有什么怨言。小锡兵同英智说，他是听了鼻烟盒妖精的话，主动从玩具盒中跳出来的。鼻烟盒的小妖精问他，你看见那边桌子上的纸人小姐吗？你喜欢她吗？它们一起朝着那边桌子望过去，看见面容美好的纸人小姐。她摇摇欲坠的，要被风吹落到燃烧的火炉里。

如果没有人能救她。小锡兵看见她的时候，默默地下定了决心。我就和她落到一个地方去。

英智敷衍地笑了两声，“原来你把我当成你的纸人小姐，真可惜我不是。”

纺不解地看着他，摇了摇头，说，“你不必是。”

你不是那个人，我便不能帮你么？

“你、”英智不满地皱起眉，觉得和这个人话不投机。他上前几步，有意和冥顽不化的青叶纺理论几句，走到一半脚步就胶住，后背针刺地疼，出一层热汗，又冻得身体发冷。纺仍然是那样懵懂地茫然地看着他，越被这样的目光注视着，他就越是什么都说不出口。英智痛苦地弓下身，赤花的种子在骨面上生根，要伸出花瓣来蛀空他的血肉，要撑破他青白得几近透明的皮肤。

> > >

天祥院的身体不好，每天要靠大大小小的手术和各种各样的药剂苟延残喘，好不要这么快地死去。吃的药越多，就有越多的副作用。心悸易怒的副作用，嗜睡的副作用，做噩梦的副作用。最后他分不清到底是哪种药带来的副作用，于是常常陷在昏睡的梦里醒不过来。

他反复地做梦，梦里有许多人。自己家里颔首低眉的仆人。母亲端庄严肃的脸庞。在沉闷里唯一鲜活明丽的日日树涉。戴着眼镜挥着镰刀、站在他枕边小小的死神。梦到凪砂，酒红色的眼睛安静得如同死去的湖水。

他梦到纺。

梦境是对记忆碎片的整理，青叶纺是占据他高中二年级绝大部分时间和记忆的人，他便常常有梦到青叶纺的时候。他记得有一天他们闲聊，纺兴奋地掏出几张照片给他看，是他们之前和凪砂日和一起照的合照。也有单人照。

英智拿着那几张照片反复地看，信口跟纺开玩笑。他说，早知道纺会去把这些照片洗出来的话，就应该让纺也顺便帮他打一张黑白单人照出来，到时候可以直接贴在墓碑上。

纺板着脸严肃地说，请英智君好好照顾自己的身体，不要说这种话。英智在心里想纺真是无趣，和敬人一样开不起玩笑。他没意思得很，刻意装严肃的纺这时候却绷不住先笑出来，很体贴地伸出手揉揉英智的头。英智被他猛地一下揉得有点懵，心里有点不高兴。他想，青叶纺，你以为你和我有多熟。

纺笑着让英智把手掌摊开，要给英智看手相。英智于是故意嘲笑他。他说，纺，你真是一个软弱的人，向这些虚无缥缈的东西寻求安慰还这么深信不疑。

纺被他刺了一下，呜哇哇地说，英智君这么说话可真让人伤心。眉目却是柔和的，显然是和朋友开玩笑的作态，没有真的把英智的话往心里去。他拉着英智的手，笑着给英智指他手心里那道细长清晰的淡粉色生命线。

纺的指腹贴住英智的手心，在他的手心里来回划动，给英智带来温暖而酥痒的触感。纺说，英智君的生命线很长又很清晰，一定可以长命百岁。

英智对这句话的反应十分冷淡，实在是因为他听这样宽慰的话语听得多了，就不觉得纺这样的话有多新奇。他晚上做梦，却梦见自己被这条长命线勒住脖子，呼吸不得，也动弹不得，像是有海蛇缠绕住他的身体，带给他窒息的亲吻。等他再次醒来，窗外的天色已经大亮，他紧紧地抱着一个枕头，枕头压在他的胸口上。他艰难地把胸口的棉花石头推到一边，贪婪地攫取漂浮在空中的氧气。

从梦中醒来像是刚经历了一场死里逃生的战役，天祥院惶惶然，大睁着眼睛，嘴唇颤动得说不出话，手指打翻了床头柜上的小夜灯。青叶纺刚进来没多久，正在旁边轻手轻脚地给花瓶换水，英智这一动作把他吓了一跳。纺赶忙到盥洗室洗毛巾，替他擦拭额头上的汗水，问英智君要不要换新的病号服。

英智双眼茫然，没有回答他的话。事实上他心神不定，连面前的人都认不清是谁。他把纺要扶着他坐起来的手推到一边去，自己埋在被子里，小声地说，好疼，身体好疼。

他以为纺听不见，纺其实能听见。他说一句好疼，纺就安慰他一句，没事的，不疼了。

于是英智发现，在纺面前掩饰自己的痛苦是徒劳。疼痛没能击溃他，纺说的“不疼”却把他击溃了。他掀开被子，不甘又狼狈地向纺服软。

疼得睡不着了。英智说，你跟我说说话吧，随便讲什么。

我想活着，我不想死。

纺于是和他讲，昨天学校里又发生了什么事，他逛音像店的时候发现了一盘经典唱片，近期图书室上了一批新书，他感觉英智君会喜欢。纺一边想一边说，说得口干舌燥了，英智闭着眼睛，一直没有动静。纺慢慢收声，观察英智的反应，英智又低声地开口，让他接着说。

纺便开始给他讲故事，午夜十二点的辛德瑞拉，糖果王国和胡桃夹子，在火炉里烧化成锡心的小士兵。青叶的语调不急不徐的，听起来很舒服，渐渐地把梦魇的病人安抚下来。英智合着眼睛重新昏昏欲睡起来，还能跟上纺的话。他模模糊糊地说，看到鼻烟盒的妖精，就杀死他们。纺耐心地问他为什么。

英智却没回应，呼吸平稳，脸色也好转一些，不像之前似的，脸上笼罩着一股苍白的死气。纺又在病床前面坐了一会儿，收拾了自己的东西准备离开，他轻轻拉开病房门准备出去，听到英智低低的呓语。纺以为自己吵醒了英智君，连忙屏息站在原地不动。

“……总有人、…是他们。”说的是梦话。

纺想了会儿，把英智的话接起来，说，“那我们就是他们。”

睡梦中的人没有听见。

那时候的英智想不起来自己做了什么样的梦，这一刻他梦回到夏天结束的某个晚上。家里对他的管动松了，英智便难得在学校里留到很晚。工作的时间太久，头裂开似的痛。他翻开手边的茶杯，往里倒清水，让旁边的纺把止痛药递给他。

纺没有听他的话，不顾英智冷淡的回拒，笑着把英智拉出去。纺说，他有办法能够缓解英智君的头痛病，不用吃药。英智茫然地跟着纺走，晚上的梦之咲学院已经没有多少学生，纺拉着他的手，两个人一起走出学校，一直走到海岸边。

月色晴朗，照得海面泛着粼粼的银光，他们在月光下的海滩旁边散步。夏天快要过尽了，湿润的海风裹着咸意拂到他们的面颊和肢体上，凉凉的，没有酷烈的暑气，月光把暗黄的沙滩照成粗糙的白色，海浪起起伏伏地拍打着沙滩，拍打出清越的水声。

凉风吹得英智昏钝的脑子清醒过来，他抬起头，纺正好刚说完一句什么话，笑着等他回应。月亮好看得给面前的人蒙上一层轻软的薄纱，他看着那道软纱覆盖住的轮廓，如芒刺背，如鲠在喉。

那时纺跟他说过什么，他又回答了什么，现在一句都记不清了。他现在想问纺的事，又让他怎么开口呢？纺，我到底是什么时候对你生出喜欢的心来。真奇怪，我自己都不知道。

天祥院想笑了，这件事却又是滑稽而悲伤的，于是他连笑容都跟着矛盾起来，面色古怪地看那张温柔的脸庞。

“青叶纺。”他颤抖着开口，像是为了逃避似的，朝身后倒退了几步。

“你的温柔多到没地方扔，也别往我这里扔。我对你半分心动和怜悯都没有过，你少在这自作多情。”

纺面色怔然地看他，英智报复似的冲他笑。受不了吗？你这就受不了了？他还要说更狠更伤人更冷硬的话出来，这样才能逼出纺伤心或者绝望的表情。

他如果恨我。天祥院在心里想，哪怕是梦境，我也好受一点。他不适地合上右眼，眼球劈裂一样地疼。他把嗓子说哑了，双手抓着纺的肩膀，头抵住他的胸口，好让自己不要因为力气用尽而倒下去。纺像是个任他哭泣发泄的锡兵娃娃，安慰地伸出手来，抱抱他。

“你不恨我。”

“不会恨的。”

“你怕我。”

“不会怕的。”

“你也不爱我。”

“不会不爱的。”

英智依然把头埋在他的胸口，没有说话。

有什么意义呢。如果纺能坦然地回答他一句，“对，我恨你，我怕你。”那他一定会比现在心安理得上许多。可会做出这样回答的纺，就不是青叶纺。他心知肚明这一点，即使在自己的梦里，他也梦不见那些憎恶的话语。

「英智君喜欢谁呢？」

「……没有那样的人。」

英智仰起头来，现在他的心情比那时的纺还要落寞了。他迎着月光，亲吻纺的额头。这个吻没有抵达到它应该去的地方，英智一恍神，听到一个小小的声音在呼唤他。

月光和人影在流沙的漩涡中消融无踪。无论何时都面带着温柔的笑容——他的小锡兵，正狼狈地、灰头土脸地看着他，拖着一块只比他的身体稍微小一点点的烟晶色宝石碎片。英智沉默了一会儿，把虚虚环起的怀抱收起来，他问纺，这是什么？

“宝石的碎屑。”

纺兴高采烈地跟英智说。

他回到他的故乡，他的生命开始的地方，鼻烟盒的妖精嘀嘀咕咕地在纺的耳边说话。锡兵，小锡兵，你这个愚勇的武士，你爱的姑娘坠下地狱万劫不复了，纸片被血池泡化了，你去哪找她呢？

“你让我杀死鼻烟盒的妖精，我杀死它了。”纺笑着说，“那些话我不会信的，我把它打碎，把盒顶镶嵌的宝石碎片拾好，带回来见你。”

“他们是恶人，所以理所应当被消灭——我没有这么想过哦。我相信你需要我的帮助，而你会造就更多人的幸福。

“所以我会怀着这样的想法，和你——为你——我们一起杀死他们。

“我的长枪跌在地上折断了，扑克牌精灵把它手中的剑借给我。它说，我们都是骑士，为了所效忠的皇帝无所不能。”

人受伤了就会从伤口里流出血，锡兵受伤了就露出漆面下白花花的锡骨头。红色蓝色的油漆被刮掉了，身上银白的伤口和勋章的颜色一样，是荣誉的象征。英智盯着他看了会儿，平淡地问这个可怜的小锡兵，你因为我受伤到这个地步了，就不想抱怨几句吗？‘真倒霉啊，碰上英智君这样的人’。

纺反问他，为什么要抱怨？我非常幸运，幸运得每次想到这件事，我就高兴得连心脏都要裂开啦。英智君，世界上有百分之九十九的人类都是平庸而无聊的，我就是那百分之九十九。可这样平庸又低贱的我，竟然有机会看见那么美丽的舞蹈家小姐。或许只有残缺的人才可以相互看见——我看见了她，不知道她有没有看见我。

英智想，这倒和青叶纺曾经说给过他的话别无二致。在英智的理解里，残缺的小锡兵碰见和自己一样少了一条腿的舞蹈家姑娘，平庸灰暗的士兵自以为他和高贵美丽的姑娘产生了共鸣。事实上，纸人舞蹈家高高地抬起一条腿，她并没有缺少什么，永远从容优雅。温柔的爱意起源于一个无法被解开的误会，除此之外什么都没有，最后那颗锡心却阴差阳错地留了下来，未免显得讽刺。青叶听了他对这个故事的评价，自言自语地说，除此之外什么都没有……那也没事。

爱意是真实的就够了，就不需要管它起源于哪里。

> > >

漂亮的军服满是脏污。衣服上的锡扣子换来装解药的玻璃瓶。长枪在激烈的战斗中剐坏了。扑克牌精灵送的剑被他砍得剑刃崩了，崩出坑坑洼洼的豁口。小锡兵把那柄剑扔了，手无寸铁，空剩个温柔的模样，再没有余力去保护别人。

英智于是生出些玩味的心思。他看不惯纺这样自我牺牲又甘之如饴的作态，哪怕是现在，他看着面前的小锡兵，依然有无数的问题想问纺。

如果你知道我喜欢的人是你，你会怎么样呢？要把自己烧化了，留给我做解药吗？

纺点点头说，我会的。

英智的问题问得直白又锐利，却不料得到纺同样直白锐利的回答。他紧紧地把手握成拳，声音干涩地又问，你真的这么做了……然后呢？

你还有什么呢？你还能给我什么呢？

“现在你什么都没有了。”他说着说着就笑，连笑都是消耗体力的，他便又抿起唇，悲悯地看这个小锡兵。

没有了。小锡兵说。再也没有了。海蛇的鳞片，宝石的碎屑，烧化的锡心，还差一束月亮。你推开窗户，它就是你的。

英智沉默。

久到纺以为不会再听见应答声的时候，英智轻轻地说了句，“我不要它。”

> > >

赤花症没有解药，爱是不会有解药的。所谓的解药是遗忘药，吃下了就会忘记他。如果忘记了这份感情，自然就不用再担心受到赤花症的侵扰。

可是，这样的话……

小锡兵惊讶地看着他，表情迷茫，像是不能理解。

“可是，这样不好吗？你就不会疼了。”

“我也和你一样，我不怕疼。”英智微笑着看小锡兵——他的梦境里扭曲错乱的造物——他把他当成真正的青叶纺。

如果别无路走，如果我必须要牺牲他才能活下去的话，我一定会毫不犹豫地这样做。

可如果这只是梦境，如果我有得选的话。

那我还是，不愿意忘记他的。

小锡兵垂着头站在那，他已经是又狼狈又丑陋的模样了。他歉疚地说，对不起，英智君，我救不了你。

英智回答他，幻想一个人会被另一个人拯救，是愚蠢的想法。

红色的花瓣蚕食掉他右眼中最后一缕淡蓝色。从手臂，从胸腹，花瓣像揭纸似的撑开他的皮肤，却没有血。花瓣就是成型的血。体温随着血液的流失迅速地下降，天祥院颤抖地跌坐在地上，他的梦境于是变得和他的身体一样冰冷。

英智没有过多地纠结于自己没有痛感的身躯，他用存留下来的每一秒凝视着那个小锡兵。小锡兵絮絮叨叨地跟他说话，说到最后就没了声音：他来不及被火焰熔化，就先死在十分紧迫的寒冷里，寒冷把他的肢体冻碎成灰色的锡粉。

天祥院于是开口。他问小锡兵，睡了么？睡着了么？我知道你怕冷，我把你拾起来，也扔到火里去。

没有舞蹈家小姐陪着你，不知道你会化成童话里的锡心，还是连形状都不再有的粉末。

“……”

“是粉末吧。”

“……”

“故事的结局，我也可以讲给你听。”

“鼻烟盒的妖精没有了，被你杀死了。接下来的故事，怎么编比较好？”

英智伸出手，把碎裂成粉末的金属渣滓扫进自己的手心。没有完全碎开的锡块露出锋利的边角，把他的手划出一道道细小的血口子。

“……愚蠢又可怜的小孩子跑过来，嚷着，真是丑陋的玩具，我玩够了，不要他了。”

血液从伤口里争先恐后地涌流出来，突破他的喉管和心口。脸颊。右眼。天祥院收紧手掌，把龟裂开的锡块也握碎，混着梦境的骨灰一起、妥善地收进那个装着赤花病解药的玻璃瓶里。

“小锡兵落到壁炉里，火焰吞没了他。然后……”

然后他在心里默念了一句，醒来吧。

> > >

天祥院坐起身。昏黑的天色把惨白的墙壁照得灰暗了，病房里没有人。没有锡兵，他的视线里也没有繁艳得令人恶心的花瓣。

“然后，”他把梦境里没说完的话接着说完。

“……一阵风吹过来，纸人小姐也被吹落到火中。”

他讲到这里，就不再往下讲。

英智发了会儿呆，想不起来自己做了个怎样的梦。锡块融化在赤花症的解药里起了反应，使他很快地就忘记了要把月亮送给他的小锡兵。他低下头，看向自己手里的瓶子。睡觉前他把药片包装上的箔纸撕下来，烧成银色的灰，装在一个玻璃瓶里。空气中难闻的焦煳味道和消毒水的气味混在一起，治的不是赤花病，治的是他日复一日的旧梦和妄想。

天祥院动作缓慢地翻身下床，漫无目的地在屋子里走了两圈。他把手里的玻璃瓶举到自己面前看了一会儿，微笑着自言自语。

“易境而处，是我的话，一定不希望你不爱我。”

没有人回应他。

“可我其实恨你。”

恨你、全力爱我，无心害我，又想救我，终我一生，不得安宁。

不得安宁。

不得安宁。

天祥院握着那个玻璃瓶笑，笑着笑着就咳嗽起来，咳嗽得他站不稳，赶快将后背倚靠住墙壁。

玻璃瓶握得太紧了，他的手指无力地松脱开。玻璃和灰烬摔在地上，碎成清脆的无数片。


End file.
